Being Remus
by Violinboy
Summary: The Marauders find out Remus is a Werewolf. I'm going to add many more chapters hopefully but read and review anyway, please.


Werewolf 

Sadly, everything attributed to Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. However, one can but hope.

Remus Lupin sat in the dingy confines of the Hogwarts library, staring at the dusty tomes of literature and spells, their pages torn and creased, well thumbed by the many students that consulted them. Remus stared at them still, hoping beyond hope that they would tell him what to do. Unconsciously, he nursed the scar on his arm where four pointed teeth had pierced his arm six years ago. Six years of torture, the sickening change that made him who he was wracking his body every full moon, the threat of the neglection, the humiliation that would ensue if his terrible secret was ever uncovered. He slumped forwards onto the table only to lift his head sharply as he heard rapid, scurrying footsteps hurry between the bookcases. Soft, padded footfalls sounded behind him, fading into the gloom of the musty shelves. "Hello, Remus."

Remus whirled round in his chair and found himself staring into James Potter's dark brown eyes. Remus swallowed in an effort to stop panting for breath. "James, never do that again. Please. I wish to live out my life to its full extent, not be petrified into old age by some messy haired, four-eyed quidditch player."

"Cutting words, Remus, cutting words." Sirius Black sank into the chair next to Remus, his long black hair falling over his eyes. The customary drawl continued. "We were beginning to worry about you. Out of bed so late at night is quite unusual for a person like you." Remus detected a hidden meaning behind those words, but focused instead on a different matter. "How did you get here, then? Hmmm? Sneaking out of the dormitory must have been hard." The last words were delivered coldly and rang in the empty space of the deserted library. "Actually, R-R-Remus, it w-w-wasn't as hard as you might have imagined." Remus found himself staring at the pale, wan figure of Peter Pettigrew. "Peter, go back to bed. Please." Remus sighed.

James spoke again. "When we said we were worried about you, Remus, we meant it. I mean, having all those relatives dieing, so frequently as well…" The sentence tailed off, fading into the gloomy air. Remus stared helplessly at James. Sirius spoke up, his lazy drawl cutting through the air. "They all seem to die at the same time of the month as well…quite strange how they pop their clogs at…"

…At the full moon. Remus stared at the table, his vision blurring with tears. He cursed himself for the stupidity, berating himself mercilessly. A hand touched his shoulder. "Remus," Sirius Black whispered. "We don't care. Honestly. All this does is just give us more opportunities to get out and about more." At the last phrase, James cracked an evil grin, until a slight mewling sound came from under the table. "Pete, that wasn't you was it?" asked James, worriedly.

"No…" said Peter. "But those beans at dinner…"

"Not the time Pete, not the time at all!" Sirius pointed at Mrs Norris scampering off with her tail held high. "Filch'll be here in thirty seconds. Just stick together and run!"

All four boys sprinted out of the library, sliding on the polished marble floors, shoes squeaking on the smooth tiles. Suddenly, James flung out his arm, stopping them sharply. Panting breath clearly audible, the shadow of the decrepit old caretaker loomed large on the wall in front of them, the shuffling footsteps echoing through the corridor, the flickering light form the torches casting eerie light on the ancient suits of armour. "Quick, go back, turn right and take the third tapestry on the left. Sirius, take care of Remus." James turned on his heel and sprinted back, long legs carrying him rapidly towards the aforementioned destination. Sirius, Peter, and a bemused and bedraggled Remus quickly followed him. "What was all that about!" hissed Remus. "And for the love of all that is holy, where are we going!"

"Don't talk, Remus just run, and-quick behind here!"

Sirius dived behind a tapestry. Peter and James were waiting behind it, and as soon as the pair had dived through, had sealed the entrance.

Scant seconds later, Argus Filch shuffled maniacally along the corridor, muttering to himself all the time. Remus heard his muffled footsteps and the clicking of Mrs. Norris' claws pass right by the tapestry and continue along the corridor before fading into the distance.

James and Sirius grinned at each other. "Right," said James. "I think it's time Mr. Lupin found out what we do in our spare time."


End file.
